Girls' night out, Boys' night out
by greeny-blue lights
Summary: Sequel to my story Hearttoheart Confessions. This is what happens on Jenny and Ziva's night out....but are they the only ones to enjoy this beautiful night? JIBBS and TIVA! Finally complete! Rated T to be sure. Sequel is Little Killing Machines.
1. The boys and the girls

**Hello...peeps (I love that word!). This is a sequel to HearttoHeart Confessions, cause you requested it (and I felt like writing it). This is what happens on Ziva and Jenny's night out. I'll think about doing a few chapters for this one...you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Spoilers: My story HearttoHeart Confessions...you'd be better off reading that first, but I guess you don't necessarily have to...**

**Dedication: I wanna dedicate this story to aserene, who has given me so many kind reviews...you rock! Also, if you are reading this, aserene, may you PLEASE write another story to do with Jacqueline's Secret!! Pretty please? All of you should read it.**

**Anyways, Reviews will be appreciated greatly! And I might dedicate a story or mention you!! Thanks peeps! _switches off_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_Friday..._

Ziva furtively scribbled down a few more notes, before slamming her pen on the table. Tony jolted and nearly fell from the chair. Ziva chuckled as Tony tried to stay upright.

"What is wrong, Tony? Scared by a little...noise?" Ziva packed up her case file and slipped it into the first drawer. In return, she drew out her gun and buckled it to her belt. Tony stiffened at the sight of the gun coming out, then relaxed when Ziva did not make any motion of wanting to shoot him. Ziva locked the draw, then shut down her computer with grace. She slung her backpack onto her shoulder, ready to leave. She was about to farewell everyone when Tony stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Tony?" Whatever Tony wanted to say or was on his mind was clearly bothering him. Tony's face was screwed up as he tried to decide how he should phrase it.

"Uh...Ziva...would you like...to...uh...get...um..."

"Get to the point Tony, maybe before tomorrow." Ziva crossed her arms and stared at him with the Ziva-ish look.

"Would you like to get a drink with me?" Tony finally asked. Ziva was mystified. How could it be hard for Anthony DiNozzo, who had probably asked six million girls out for a drink, to ask her out for a drink.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Ziva asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Well I'm sorry, I've already got something planned."

"You...serious? What?"

"I'm going out with Jenny. And no, before your troublesome conscience and humour mentions it, I am not a lesbian. I am going for a girls night out. So there."

"You...serious? And I wasn't going to say that you are a lesbian because I'm...forget it. Bye Ziva." Tony was clearly troubled. He turned away.

"Bye Tony." Ziva went into the opening elevator, and as it closed, all she saw was Tony's troubled, sad face.

* * *

Jenny was going to get picked up by Ziva at her house. She dressed up in a casual white dress. As she began to fasten her shimmering earrings, her phone rang.

"Shepard."

"Jenny? It's me, Gibbs."

"Jethro, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...the case turned out fine. A little more paperwork then we're done."

"Okay, great. So...what?"

"I was wondering if...if you might like to get a drink with me tonight?"

"I'm sorry Jethro...I'm going out with Ziva. I haven't had a girls night out...since...ages. Anyway, I better get going. Bye Jethro."

"Bye Jen." Jenny flipped her phone down. Jethro hadn't wanted to get a drink with her for ages. At that thought, the doorbell rang. Jenny hurriedly grabbed her handbag and slipped into her stilettos. After peeking through the eyehole, she opened the door. Ziva stood in front of it, wearing the same casual white dress except her earrings were ocean blue instead of purple. Jenny quickly embraced her.

"Ziva."

"Jenny."

Jenny laughed as she said, "We're matching."

"Yeah, that's funny. Okay Jenny, let's get going." The two women reached Ziva's car. Jenny hesitated before stepping in.

"What Jenny?" Ziva asked.

"I heard your driving hasn't...err...changed from the last time I was with you." Ziva laughed as she stomped on the gas pedal. The car flew forward. Jenny closed her eyes and prepared for the rest of the journey, and had a feeling she might get sick...

* * *

Gibbs and Tony sat at their respective desks. Ziva and Jenny had gone on their "girls night out", leaving Gibbs and Tony nothing to look forward too, as it ruined their plans.

"Why don't you go home, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm...depressed."

"Why?"

"Well, I had planned to go out with Ziva, yet she has gone with Jenny. Why aren't you going?"

"Mostly the same reason, Jenny's gone out with Ziva."

"You and the Director, huh?" Gibbs got up and head-slapped him.

"No, I just wanted to catch up with Jenny. Its been a long time..."

Tony stood up, after rubbing his head and suggested, "Hey Gibbs, lets go out and have a drink together, like old friends and not as Boss and Agent." Gibbs nodded, pleased at the idea.

"Okay, we'll meet at the.."

"Let's go to _Gamma_. I heard it has good bourbon." Gibbs flashed Tony a smile.

"Okay, DiNozzo, okay. I'll be there at nine-thirty. Don't keep me waiting."

"Yes Bos...I mean Gibbs." Tony smiled, feeling his night was getting slightly better.

**TBC...**

**I hope you enjoyed it! I need at least 6 reviews to post up the next chapter! And it has intresting stuff in it... SO REVIEW!! (you know you want to!)**


	2. Drunk lairds

**Aloha, peeps. Thanks for the reviews...really appreciate them. Thankyou so much! It was like a great "good morning" gift!! (probably not for you if you don't live in Aussie like I do). Hope you enjoy Chapter 2! And I guess some of your predications _did_ come true...**

_Chapter 2_

It was 9 at night. Ziva and Jenny had gone and brought 3 pairs of shoes each. Jenny also brought herself a new dress, made of silk, that she particularly adored. They decided to go to a restaurant and eat dinner, before continuing onto the club, _Gamma_. They found themselves a table for two, and ordered a few dishes.

"Its a great night tonight, don't you think, Ziva?"

"Yeah, there's a nice breeze and I feel calm yet excited." Ziva leant back to enjoy the 'breeze'.

"Anyway," Jenny decided to change the topic, "How are you and Tony? From the last time we talked?"

" 'You and Tony', Jenny? Why are you referring to us as a couple? I don't even know that Tony cares for me, let alone loves me." Ziva was interrupted when the waitress brought the dishes. Thanking her, Jenny and Ziva began to eat, putting the conversation on hold.

* * *

_10 pm, Gamma_

Tony and Gibbs ordered a cocktail and a glass of bourbon respectively. Tony leaned back in his chair, relaxing after the hard days work. Gibbs surveyed the nightclub, he hadn't been in a nightclub since...well...he couldn't remember. He closed his eyes, failing to see the two women who had just walked in though the nightclub's doors...

* * *

Jenny and Ziva sat down on two of the chairs in front of the bar, and each ordered a drink, Ziva had something alcoholic and Jenny had a fruit juice, as she didn't necessarily trust Ziva on the wheel the way home.

"Now, back to our conversation, Ziva. You can't avoid it forever. Tell me about it. You know you love Tony, stop denying it..."

"I don't deny it Jenny," Ziva replied tiredly, "I'm just scared how heartbroken and jealous I would be if he didn't like me, or went out with another of his random girlfriends!"

"Well if he does, Ziva, he's not worth having you. But have you seen DiNozzo recently with a girl other than you?"

"Come to think of it...no!"

"Well then he probably already has the special someone he needs..."

"Well, what about you and Gibbs? And don't you dare lie, I know a special way of telling if you are lying or not." Jenny smiled at the young woman.

"Very well Ziva. Gibbs...can you keep a secret Ziva?" Jenny lowered her voice, "Well, Gibbs kissed me when you left."

"Great, Jenny! I'm pleased for you." The drinks came and the women became quiet, sipping at their drinks. Ziva looked around the bar, absorbing the surrounding, until she spotted two men she was sure to know. She looked closer. It was definitely Gibbs and Tony, and strangely, they both looked quite depressed. Tony seemed to be confessing to Gibbs, and Gibbs seemed to be consoling him. She nudged Jenny.

"Jenny, there's Gibbs and Tony!" Jenny whirled around. Sure enough, she saw Gibbs and Tony, both with drinks in their hand.

"What a day! Gibbs and Tony would actually come out for a drink together?" Jenny's voice was incredulous.

"Did Gibbs ask you out for a drink, Jenny, cause Tony asked me out for one."

"Actually...yes! Tony asked you out? Well that probably explains something of why they're here. Probably mourning over their women."

"You think so, Jenny?"

"Well, it looks like it to me. Look how Tony looks so depressed, and how Gibbs comforts him. Something must be really troubling him..."

* * *

"...I really love her, Gibbs. Yet she treats me so...indifferently. She...she, she seems like she wants to shoot me half t...the time. How can I tell her?" Tony had his heads in his hands. Gibbs patted Tony's back.

"I have that problem myself, Tony. How do I tell Jenny that I love her? She rejected me all those years back, left me. I...I went off with Stephanie, but no one, not even Stephanie would replaced the two women I ever loved truly, Shannon and Jenny." Gibbs sighed, looking down beaten and old.

"Do you mind that Ziva and I are breaking Rule 12...if we ever get to that stage?"

"Well...I guess not. If she doesn't affect your work, well then I guess its fine. I only made rule 12 up because of Jenny's departure. My grief was so deep that it affected everything. People were saying that they couldn't come near me for ages" Gibbs stared into the distance, smiling wistfully. He saw a redhead sitting there, with a girl with dark hair sitting beside her. This immediately caught his attention as red-heads always did. Strangely, they were staring at him. He looked carefully, then immediately recognised them. Jenny and Ziva. Who-else?

"Tony, Tony, _Tony_. Hey, DiNozzo!!" Gibbs head-slapped DiNozzo to get his attention.

"Huh...boss...I mean Gibbs...what was that for. Yeah?" DiNozzo was clearly beginning to get a hangover.

"Look over there." A bleary-eyed Tony looked to where Gibbs pointed, then gasped.

"Our women, Gibbs, what are they doing here?" The hangover symptoms seemed to disappear momentarily.

"Lets go and find out."

**TBC...**

**Remember...6 or more reviews for this chapter and then I'll update! Holidays are so great!! I can write all I like!! YIPPEE!!**

**Review...you know you want to...**


	3. My, my, look at the time!

**Thanks for the reviews...all you out there. I am in my happy place right now. Strangley, I am belting out the songs in "Enchanted", you know like the song "I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss...And I prince I hope that comes with this..."etc. My dad's just looking at me like I'm crazy. Anyways, back to the story. You have all encouraged me to write...so this is chapter 3. Thanks SO much for the reviews!! Anyway, this chapter is a little short (soz guys) but it will get longer.**

_Chapter 3_

"Oh, great, here they come," Jenny sighed.

"Quick, let's make a quick getaway...come on Jenny," Ziva tugged at her friends arm, she really didn't want to see the men. This was strictly a girls' night out, why did they _always _have to trash it?

"Don't you want to confront Tony?"

"Hardly, look how he holds onto Gibbs. He looks like his going to get a hangover. Please Jenny. Fine then, if you really want to talk to Gibbs, you stay, I go."

"Fine then, fine then. Coming, coming." Ziva and Jenny grabbed their drinks and hurried off into the crowd.

* * *

Gibbs and Tony watched as the two women hurridely mingled in with the crowd. He couldn't spot them anymore, but strangely Tony spotted them.

"There they are. They seem to have hurried off at the sight of us. Are we really that bad, Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Well, you are but I ain't. Come on Tony, don't you want to talk to them?"

"Yeah, but the experience today with Ziva and her gun has sort of turned me off for now, cause I'm scared she's going to shoot me."

"Don't be a girl, Tony. Come on." The men finally caught up with Ziva and Jenny.

* * *

"Jenny, Ziva! Wait up!" Gibbs called. The women spun around, giving their best glares at the two drowsy men.

"I told you Jenny," Ziva muttered.

"Hmm," Jenny replied, "At least its funny to watch them drunk." It was true. Tony looked like he was about to collapse at the sight of Ziva, while Gibbs was staring at Jenny with a look that he was seeing her for the first time in many years.

"What?" Jenny and Ziva chorused together, hands on their hips.

"You're beautiful...Zee-vah..." Tony croaked, looking like he was going to faint.

"Thank you," Ziva answered sarcastically. Jenny pretended to look like they were on a tight schedule by looking at her watch.

"If that's all you want to say, boys, we need to get going. Come on, Ziva," Jenny took her friends hand, and with a smirk, turned around and the two strutted away from the men, their chins held high. The two infatuated men stared longingly after them.

"Tell me I just didn't let her go _again_, DiNozzo," Gibbs sighed, as he fell back onto a nearby chair. He turned around. DiNozzo wasn't there.

"Tony?" Tony was running after Ziva and Jenny's retreating figures. Gibbs decided that was a good idea and followed suit.

* * *

Ziva and Jenny were chuckling about their departure. The look in Gibbs' and Tony's eyes were priceless.

"Did you see..." Ziva was cut off when someone pulled her around and kissed her on the lips. Ziva stiffened, then relaxed after identifying the person. It was a very tipsy yet sincere Tony. He finally let go of Ziva to catch a breath.

"Ziva..."

"Tony..." Ziva mumbled aginst his lips. Jenny decided it was the best time to go. This was the ending of their girl's night out because it wasn't really one now...Tony was strictly classified as a male and he had come.

"Bye Ziva, see you soon." Ziva was too caught up in Tony to notice. Jenny sighed, then began to leave for the car, until a firm hand grasped her shoulder. Jenny smiled as she turned around.

"I've let you go too often, Jen. I learn from my mistakes." Gibbs kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. Jenny was in her happy place, once again. They finally let go, to turn around and find Ziva and Tony, arm in arm, gawping at them.

"Boss...and boss's boss," Tony muttered into Ziva's ear. Ziva giggled in a very unZiva-like manner.

"We all get our happily ever afters, Tony. Come on, let's spend the night at my place."

"Okay, lets get rolling." Ziva and Tony left, stumbling towards the car and fighting over who would drive. When they left, all was silent.

"Jethro?"

"Jenny?"

"Let's go to my place tonight..." Jethro smiled as surprised Jenny by lifting her up and carrying her to the car.

"Whatever you want, my fair maiden."

**I know this sounds like the ending...except I really wanna see what happens on Monday, back at work, so I am totally gonna write more chapters. Stay tuned peeps! I need six or more review for this particualr chapter...so REVIEW! (you know you want to.)**

**Bye! Hope you enjoyed it!** _sugarbubbles95 (whose real name isn't sugarbubbles95 (or she would have died of shame)) switches off._


	4. Where is everyone, Probie?

**Salve (hello in Latin) mes amis (French for friends..I think its spelt like that). Anyways, for the different language greetings...I shall say a single, pleasurable "Hello". Okay...I know I may seem a bit loopy right now, but I am on a serious high (not on drugs, you do not need to worry.) Anyways...thanks SO much for all of you good people out there who have reviewed...I send my greetings and heart-felt gratitde. This chapter is a bit short cause I didn't know where to cut off...if I cut off where I did I guess it leaves a bit more suspense...Anyhow, back to the story!**

**Disclaimer (and this is for all my stories and chapters because I keep forgetting to add it in): I DO NOT own NCIS but if I did, Jenny would have been resurrected in some way. No...Jenny can't bee dead!! _sobs_**

_Monday..._

Tim rushed onto the elevator. He was an hour late and really did not want to recieve Gibbs' scolding. His heartbeat was racing as the elevator doors opened. _Oh my gosh_ he thought as he rushed towards the bullpen _Gibbs is going to kill me...Gibbs is going to kill me...Gibbs is going to ..._ McGee stopped. He had entered the familiar place, alright. But it was completely silent. Ziva and Tony's desks looked exactly like they were last Firday, and funnily, Gibbs' desk was the same. McGee immediately thought this was some kind of joke, that Tony was going to pop out one minute and cry "Gotcha, McGee!" or Gibbs would appear around the corner and shout, "Where were you, McGee? We were waiting for you for _ages!_" But nothing happened. Then McGee thought _Oh no, have they already got a case and gone there, leaving me behind? _At this thought, McGee rushed upstairs to The Director's office, panic stricken. Cynthia was sitting at her desk with a puzzled and worried expression.

"Cynthia!" McGee panted.

"Tim. How are you?" Cynthia's expression immediately changed to one of welcome.

"Have Gibbs' team gone off on a case?"

"No," Cynthia's expression changed back to the one of puzzlement, "Strangely, the Director hasn't come in yet! She has a meeting in half an hour with SecNav, and she hasn't prepared for it. She was meant to be in at seven, but now its nine and she's still not..."

"Well has Gibbs, Ziva or Tony signed in yet?"

"Wait a sec...I'll check..." Cynthia began to type quickly and clicked the mouse a few times. She then peered up to McGee and shook her head confusedly.

"None of them have signed in. Not even Gibbs. What is gong on?"

* * *

_Jenny's place..._

Gibbs opened his eyes. The room was dark, there was no light. A person was breathing softly and calmly beside him. He turned to see a lady with her soft red hair fanned out on the pillow. Jenny. He tried to free himself, but found that his arms were frozen around her. At this sudden movement, Jenny opened her eyes sleepily.

"Jethro?" Gibbs kissed her forehead lightly.

"Good morning, sleeping maiden." Gibbs got up and stumbled towards the window to open the curtains. Bright light flashed into the room, startling Jenny. Gibbs looked out. It was too bright to be morning. He peered back to the alarm clock. It was nine.

"Jen, its nine. We're like...so late its not funny!" Gibbs growled. Jenny immediately jumped up.

"I have a meeting with SecNav at like...nine thirty! Oh...crap!" Jenny rushed around, hurridely getting dressed and putting on makeup. Gibbs dressed quickly, before rushing downstairs to get Jenny and himself a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Jenny muttered, sipping hurridley.

"Let's take my car. We'll go together. Come on Jen." And Jethro and Jenny rushed out of the house and into the car.

* * *

_NCIS..._

Ziva and Tony were in the elevator, trying to will it to go faster. It was 9:15 and Gibbs was going to seriously chop of their heads or give them brain damage by excessive head-slapping force.

"Tony, we are so late! Gibbs is going to kill us...and then he'll kill us again because it completely looks like we're breaking Rule 12 by coming in together! But there's no other way..." Ziva's hand shook. She had braved treacherous situations involving bombs and armed gunmen, but this was something that _seriously_ scared her.

"It's going to be alright sweet cheeks." Tony kissed her on the lips. The elevator door dinged. The quickly let go of their hands and acted as if they were not intimate. Ziva and Tony walked towards the bullpen, acting like comrades, yet there was a slight tension between them. As they reached the bullpen, McGee greeted them.

"Where on the earth are you guys. I came, to find NO-ONE! I got freaked out..." McGee snapped in a very unMcGee-like manner, more Gibbs-like.

"Hey McGoogle, Probie, Elf Lord, Mc-I-feel-like-acting-like-Gibbs etc, etc. Why are you acting like Gibbs? By the way where is the Scally-wag Pirate Lord-Boss Gibbs?" Tony punched McGee's shoulder playfully. McGee tried to digest all that before answering.

"Gibbs is still not here! I don't know where he is!" Secretly, Tony and Ziva rejoiced, they would not need to face their Boss' anger. Yet it was weird, because Gibbs was never late unless...

* * *

"Why didn't you wake me up, Jethro?" Jenny complained angrily. She was extremely nervous, because she didn't plan what she was going to say to SecNav, and she couldn't remeber things off the top of her head.

"Don't you dare Jen, don't take it off on me. You hold part of the responsibility," and with this, Gibbs stamped on the gas pedal, making the car shoot forward...a _bit _over the speed limit.

"Well, your agents are going to find this strange. Mr. 'I'm always on time and you better be or else' is late to work. Is that a record or what?" Gibbs laughed. Jenny smiled as the car raced on. She supposed SecNav didn't matter _that_ much as long as she was with her prince.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. Farewell...until we meet again. And I'll try and update as soon as I can. I usually update one every day, but sometimes writers block gets in and then I can't think of any good stuff...anyways (I love that word!!) bye bye! **

**PS. Please review!! I love you all!! Oh yeah...the six review thing is still in place...cause I need feedback and ideas on how you guys like it! Thanks!**


	5. Rock Hollow and Instant Messaging

**Hello people! Thanks for the reviews!! I am ecastic!! I am so sorry that I never reply to them, because I only discovered yesterday that you could reply to them! I'll reply to further reviews. Anyway, this chapter does not have that much of the romance I usually write...but it is sorta cute. I love writing "extracts" from Tim's book...**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own NCIS (sadly.)**

**Note: First episode of NCIS came out Tuesday night!! I dragged my mum and forced her to sit in front of the TV and watch it until the end.(even though I had already watched it on youtube...still!!)**

Tony and Ziva sat down awkardly on their chairs. McGee was subdued now, sitting in his chair and typing avidly, glancing slyly at Tony and Ziva every few moments. Ziva fiddled with her fingers while Tony cleared his throat now and again. McGee typed...

_Special Agent Tommy had come in late accompanied by Mossad Officer Ziva _McGee immediately backspaced and typed_ Lisa. There was a certain awkwardness in the air. Lisa seemed to have spent the night with Tommy, and was musing over her deep feelings for him. Tommy finally decided that this was enough. He would rather Lisa made it public to the world about their relationship. He walked over to Lisa._

_"Lisa, sweetcheeks," He whispered, leaning down to her. Lisa smiled up longingly at her dear Tony _no..._ Tommy. She touched the side of his face gently._

_"Oh Tommy, what are you doing here? I do not want L.J Tibbs to ruin this beauty of our relationship..."_

"_Tibbs is with his beautiful new girlfriend, Anny Jenpard. We do not need to worry about him. All is under control, Lisa." Tommy leaned in and kissed Lisa. This kiss deepened..._

"McGee!" Ziva screamed. Tim had been so absorbed in his writing that he had not noticed Ziva sneaking up on him and reading it as he typed. He immediately put his hand in front ofthe screen.

"You can't have a preview of Rock Hollow!"

"I don't care about that McGee! Where do you get this inspiration for the relationship between Lisa and Tommy from? Do Tony and I look like we're having a relationship?" Ziva snapped. Tony turned away and looked at the wall. Ziva flushed slightly. McGee knew his answer was _yes you are Ziva_, but knew better to cross an angry "ninja chick" as Tony called her.

"Uh...No," McGee whispered. Ziva stalked back to her chair but there seemed to be more embarrassment than anger in her stride.

* * *

Gibbs and Jenny finally arrived at work. The elevator dinged as it closed. Gibbs flicked the switch. Jenny sighed.

"Jethro, its going to a fortune to get this elevator fixed once it breaks down after you countless confrences. I need to get to a meeting with SecNav in.." Jenny glanced at her watch, "Oh crap. Its already supposed to start." Gibbs smiled.

"Just one little kiss..."

_

* * *

_

ten minutes later...

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Out came a rather flustered, red-faced Jenny and a calm, arrogant, smirking Gibbs. At once, Jenny rushed upstairs, she had no gut to face Gibbs' team and her meeting had started and she was truly dead. Ziva, Tony and Tim jumped up at the sight of Gibbs and rushed to him like little kids rushed to their daddy who had presents.

"Gibbs! We've been waiting for you for ages! Where were you?" McGee, Tony and Ziva cried. Ziva thought she would never live to the day Gibbs blushed, but Gibbs had a faint tinge of red in his cheeks.

"Uh...holdup team. What have you done while I was away? Nothing? People, get to work! You have tons of paperwork to do. Get on with it!" Ziva, Tony and McGee scuttled to their chairs...but this only sparked new thoughts. They all opened up their files on the computer, then opened instant messenger. Ziva smiled as she logged in.

_**Welcome MossadChickLisa.**_

Ziva clicked on _instant messaging._

_**SwashbucklingSpecialAgentTommy has logged on.**_

_**Thom.E.Gemcity has logged on. **_

_**SwashbucklingSpecialAgentTommy: **__McGee...I'm going to kill you. What have you done with our names? We are not you random characters. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?_

_**Thom.E.Gemcity: **__Well...I guess I did hack onto your accounts and change the names to S.._

_**Swashbuck**__**lingSpecialAgentTommy: **__You will pay McGee!! Anyway, back to the topic about Gibbs and our Director. I totally think that they are dating each other. Look at how red-faced the Director was!! Ziva and I took the pleasure o..._

_**SultryMossadChickLisa: **__Hey guys! McGee...I order my name be changed back at once, or you will find a paperclip coming towards you in a few moments. Tony...don't you DARE drag me into this!!_

At this, McGee glanced up hurriedly to see a paperclip poised in his direction.

_**Thom.E.Gemcity**__: Okay...Ziva...don't kill me with that paperclip. I'll change it..._

_**SultryMossadChickLisa: **__Good boy. Now back to our dicussion. What on the heaven is going on with Gibbs and Jenny?_

_**SwashbucklingSpecialAgentTommy:**Uh...Ziva? Its what on the earth, or hell. Anyway...were you oblivious to Friday?_

_**Thom.E.Gemcity:** Friday? is this something I need to know about? Anyway...why were you two late?_

_**SultryMossadChickLisa: **Hold up. And I HATE AMERICAN IDIOMS!! so humph._

_**SwashbucklingSpecialAgentTommy: **Had stuff to do...working on it_

_**Thom.E.Gemcity**__: _Hey guys, don't lie. I think you went on a date last Friday...

_**SultryMossadChickLisa: **Oh no, Jenny and I went on a girls night out until Tony trashed it..._

_**Thom.E.Gemcity**__: _Oh..so you did see Tony.

_**SwashbucklingSpecialAgentTommy: **Shut up McGee! You don't know what you're talking about._

_**Thom.E.Gemcity**__: _Yes I do.

_**SwashbucklingSpecialAgentTommy: **No you don't_

_**Thom.E.Gemcity**__: _Yes I do

_**SultryMossadChickLisa: **SHUT YOUR RATS GUYS!! (if it is possible to do it on the computer) I don't think we should be on this. I think Gibbs is going to notice.._

_**SwashbucklingSpecialAgentTommy:**__ Gibbs? You gotta be kidding. Gibbs is technologically deprived! Look at his beaten down computer. You think he even know what IM is?? And its shut your traps Ziva._

_**Gibbsisatechnologicallydeprivedsoul has joined the conversation**__._

_**Gibbsisatechnologicallydeprivedsoul**__: Excuse me Tony? This conversation was so intresting that I was listening to it from the beginning and only just decided to join in at the right moment. And who changed my IM name?_

McGee looked up to find a Gibbs-Glare directed at him. He shivered and decided it wasn't such a great idea to hack into Gibbs' account. Ziva and Tony turned redfaced and glanced at Gibbs hurriedly.

_**Thom.E.Gemcity: **__Sorry boss. I'll change it back immediately._

_**Gibbsisatechnologicallydeprivedsoul:**__ : No, get on with your work. I do NOT want to see instant messaging on your computer or I will give you a very painful death!_

At this tone, everyone glanced at Gibbs, then immediately closed IM and began to sullenly type their reports.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Six review thing still applies!! Sorry...but I have to know you guys like it! Next chp. will probably be more romancey. Thanks so much. See ya!**

* * *


	6. A wedding and tears

**Hello! This is Chp6...and I tell you, Ziva seems to have skills with her dreams...**

**Thanks for the reviews! Season 6 has finally started...but shouldn't they have spent the first episode remembering Jenny at least a bit? Anyway, I felt a bit like a wedding...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS...**

* * *

The bull pen was silent. It was late at night and nobody bothered to talk, as they were contemplating their speedy return home. It was the closure of their case on the dead marine, and therefore loose ends of paperwork needed to be tidied up.

Ziva rubbed her red eyes as she ploughed on with the case file. Her fingers pressed the keyboard slowly, forming words. She didn't even know what she was typing, as she began to doze...

_Funnily, Ziva looked down and she was in a beautiful wedding dress. It was made of white silk, and a necklace of milky pearls hung around her neck. Her hair was down, yet it had been pampered and it lay on her shoulders delicately. A wispy veil crowned by a wreath of lily of the valley flowers blurred her vision. Her father appeared, and came forward, dressed in a smart grey tuxedo._

_"Ziva darling," he smiled._

_"Aba!" Ziva cried, and embraced her father._

_"Are you excited today?" he asked, beginning to lead her to an arch of flowers._

_"Oh, yes, Aba! My wedding day is something I have looked forward to for my life!" Ziva giggled. _

_"Anthony is a good husband. His smart and talented, just right for you, Ziva," Eli sighed._

_"Aba, I'm very much in love with him..." Ziva was cut off by the beginning of the wedding song. Her father smiled as he began to take her down the aisle. Ziva recognized many friendly faces, until she saw her "family". Jenny was hand in hand with Gibbs, a wedding band glinting off her finger, Abby was bouncing up and down in excitement as Tim tried to calm her, and Ducky was smiling proudly. Ziva then looked forward._

_Tony was standing under another arch of flowers, wearing a white tuxedo. He had a pansy in his breast-pocket, and looked very slick and handsome. Ziva smiled widely at him. The vow exchanging process began and Ziva began to tune out slightly, until the priest announced,_

_"And now you may kiss the bride." Tony leant forward and planted a loving kiss on Ziva's lips. The crowd cheered and wolf-whistled much to their amusement. Ziva and Tony finally broke up and turned towards the crowd, Ziva's face a fine shade of red._

_"I now pronounce you man and wife!"_

Ziva suddenly woke up. She looked around, expecting to see herself in the wedding reception, or in a white dress, before finally realising it was a dream and she was still at work. She looked at the screen and realise she had subconsciously typed "I love Tony. We are getting married. Yay!" She immediately backspaced, before sighing and continuing on with her work.

She could not believe she had just been dreaming of getting married to Tony. To Tony of all people! She loved Tony, but seriously, he wouldn't want to get married...or would he? She immediately pushed that thought out of her head. Tony thought of a long-term relationship as a three-day weekend...yet so was she a disposable woman? Ziva did not realise that her eyes were beginning to overflow, until she felt a calm hand on her shoulder.

"Ziva?" Tony asked, his voice full of concern. He watched as Ziva turned scared pale white, then a bright, embarrassed red, then an angry white.

"You bastard! Get out of my sight!" Ziva screeched then stormed off down the corridor. McGee and Gibbs were staring at him.

"What did you do to piss her off, DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped, as he began to stalk down the corridor after Ziva. Tony stared after Gibbs.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Ziva!" Gibbs called, "Ziva!"

Ziva was sobbing silently in the corner of the entrance to the men's bathroom. Gibbs was shocked at the sight as Ziva was one of the strongest people he had met.

"Ziva, are you okay?" Gibbs patted her shoulder. Ziva turned her head up to Gibbs.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

"Ziva, there is something wrong. Tell me."

"No, just go. Leave me be."

"No Ziva. Tell me and I can help you."

"NO! GET OUT!" Ziva screamed and began to hit Gibbs, Gibbs wrapped his arms around Ziva, stopping her. She began to sob into his shoulder. Gibbs comforted her like a father, until she calmed down.

"So, Ziva, why are you so mad at Tony?" Ziva turned red in record time.

"Ugh...just he was annoying me." Gibbs thought she looked remarkably like Jenny when she lied.

"You're lying. Come on."

Ziva opened her mouth when Jenny walked in. Seeing her friend's tear tracks, she rushed to her and embraced her.

"Jen," Gibbs whispered. Jenny turned to Gibbs and muttered a "hello Jethro", before turning back to Ziva.

"Hey, Ziva, let's go to my office." Ziva nodded and the two left.

"Oi, what do you girls do in that office of yours, Jen?" Gibbs called, annoyed at this sudden depature. Smiles played on Ziva and Jenny's lips as they turned back and both answered, "Classified. Only girls need to know."

**Hope you enjoyed that! Stay tuned for more stuff...**

**Please review!! Six Reviews or more...Thanks!!**


	7. Plan A and a scheming Abby

**Hey peeps! A long chapter for all of you! Thanks for the reviews...even though there were not six...I felt nice and still posted! And this chapter is going to get interesting...(time for _ooohs_ and _aaahs_). Read this carefully and try to decipher what will happen in the next chapter! Remember to review! Thanks! **

* * *

"Ziva, sit." Jenny pointed to the couch. Ziva sat obediently, and Jenny sat down beside her.

"So, what on the earth was that about with Gibbs?" Jenny asked. It had certainly been a shock to her seeing Gibbs' arms wrapped around Ziva protectively like a father. It was also rather cute.

"Well...you know, I had a dream..." Ziva coloured swiftly. Jenny laughed.

"I have certainly had my fair share of those. May I guess that you were dreaming about Tony in some way?"

"Yes. I...I dreamt that...T...tony and I w...were g...g...etting married," Ziva managed to stutter, her voice barely audible. She turned around and eyed the door.

"Are you sure they're not listening?" Ziva asked Jenny, thinking of the embarrassment of being overheard.

"No. I am the Director. I control the spying 'round here." Ziva relaxed...

* * *

"Yes. Got it!" McGee cried. Tony and Gibbs rushed over to McGee's desk. On the computer was a clear image of the Director's office. McGee seemed to have second thoughts about this as he turned to Gibbs and asked timidly, "Are you sure we should do this Boss?"

" 'Course, Probster! We need to find out what these girls do in there office. Hey, put it on the plasma," Tony answered, pointing to the thick plasma. McGee typed quickly and the image appeared on the TV.

It showed Ziva and Jenny sitting down on the black leather couch.

"Oooh... our women are totally gonna spill their secrets to each other...Great job McGenius!" Tony patted McGee on the back. Gibbs smiled as he watched Jenny ask "So, what on the earth was that about with Gibbs?" Gibbs knew Ziva was going to spill all her secrets to her best friend. Tony also waited in suspense.

"Well...you know, I had a dream..." Ziva answered. Tony noticed Ziva had turned that same embarrassing red when he asked her about it. Jenny laughed, one of the most beautiful sounds in the world to Gibbs' ears..

"I have certainly had my fair share of those. May I guess that you were dreaming about Tony in some way?" _Okay, this is good,_ Tony thought_ better listen closely..._ while Gibbs thought, _Now I can bust them for breaking Rule 12! Why do I make so many rules that get broken?_

"Yes. I...I dreamt that...T...tony and I w...were g...g...etting married," Ziva's voice was barely audible. Tony and Gibbs strained their ears and when Tony heard what she said, he told McGee to shut the computer. He turned meekly towards Gibbs. Yet there was no head-slap.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked expectantly. Gibbs shook his head, Tony thought that Gibbs' eyes looked a bit damp.

"You go and tell her, DiNozzo. Tell her you love her and don't let her go," Gibbs finally chortled before hurrying to 'get some coffee'. Tony stared after Gibbs and turned to McGee.

"Elf Lord...has the world gone mad today? Did I just hear what I heard?"

"Yeah, I think you did."

_

* * *

_

2 days later

"Hey Zee!" A paper ball whizzed through the air and landed straight on Ziva's head. Ziva looked up at Tony, and the paper ball slashed through the air, hitting Tony square on the chest.

"Ugh." Tony grunted. Ziva smiled before continuing on with her work. Tony walked over.

"Yes, Tony?" Ziva asked expectantly, slightly bored, looking up from her work. Tony smiled his 'charming DiNozzo' smile.

"Would you like to come out to dinner with me, sweet cheeks?" he asked. Ziva looked surprised, then blushed. _Dammit! _she thought _What happened to those days when I never blushed?!_

"Are you serious, Tony?"

"Serious as ever, Zee-vah."

"Well then, yes! Of course!" Ziva smiled, dazzling Tony.

* * *

Abby was sipping contentedly on her Caf-Pow as she typed on her computer. The evidence was going great and she loved her reward. The doors slid open. Abby turned around, seeing Ziva.

"Ziva!" she cried, dropping the Caf-Pow on the table then rushed over to hug Ziva.

"Abby...can't...breathe..." Abby let go.

"Sorry Ziva. So...what's going on?" Ziva blushed slightly.

"Well...Abs...keep this a secret between you and me?" Abby nodded, her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Well, I am going on a date with Tony tonight." Abby jumped up and down.

"Date! Tony! Yay! Are you together? How long? How come I don't know? When did it happen? What are you going to wear? Where are you going?"

"Abby...slow down!" Ziva put her hands on Abby's shoulder to calm her, "Well...I'd like your help. Let's go to my place. I have invited Jenny as well, and you guys can help decide all the necessary stuff, such as what to wear and how to act. Okay? I'm going now. Bye!" Abby jumped up again, and clapped her hands.

"Of course Ziva! I'll be there in a moment! Bye!" Abby called after the retreating figure of Ziva.

"Yes...they're together!" Abby clapped her hands again before her scheming expression came in.

"I need to put a camera there to observe this...can't miss out," she muttered, dialing a number.

"McGee."

"Tim. Its Abs. Come down! We need to start planning!"

* * *

Jenny, Abby and Ziva stood in front of Ziva's empty closet. All the clothes were on the bed.

"Well, that's what I've got, ladies." Ziva announced. Abby sighed.

"Ziva...you don't have anything good!" Abby tossed the clothes. They were all on the floor. Jenny sighed, walked over, and picked them up.They were on the bed now. Abby was definitely way too over-excitable. Caffeine cut down might help. The way she had nearly _ripped _the clothes off their hangers...Jenny shivered.

"Calm, Abs. We need to sort out the clothes to formal and non-formal." Jenny decided, a bit back into Director mode. After a while, the clothes were sorted.

"Now we need to see what Ziva wants to wear. Top and pants, Top and skirt or dress, Ziva?" Jenny asked.

"I think dress." The girls nodded. Soon, they were left with a pile of evening dresses in a variety of colours.

"Now, each one of us will pick our favourites, and then Ziva will decide." The girls tore through the dresses, each ending up with two dresses. Abby had a short black mini-dress with a big white bow at the waist and a plain black floor-length dress of silk. Jenny had had a strapless midnight blue dress with sequins all over it and a sleeveless flowing cream dress with a tight waist and a black sash. Ziva had the dress she wore undercover with Tony and a tight floor-length dark green dress.

"Hmm...this is going to be a hard decision..." Ziva looked at all the dresses. Soon, they were left with two...the ones Ziva had chosen. Jenny liked the dark green while Abby liked the one undercover. After a big argument, they finally decided that the dress Ziva wore undercover should be the one as it would remind Tony of when they were faking as wife and husband. Abby decided that if she was going to wear the dress, she might as well look like she had on that night.

Finally, after two hours, Ziva was ready.

"Wow, Ziva, you look stunning. You're like a "Ziva undercover" replica...even though you are Ziva...but you weren't Ziva...We did a great job, didn't we, Jenny?" Abby high-fived Jenny, "Tony will _completely_ fall for you." Jenny smiled at Ziva.

"Thanks for helping so much. That was fun. Well, Tony's going to pick me up in ten minutes, so you guys better go." Jenny and Abby left the house after waving and many "See you tomorrow"s and "Enjoy yourself"s. Ziva closed the door as Jenny and Abby turned around the corner. They stopped. Abby's phone rang.

"Plan A?"

"Into action McGee. Cameras?"

"All set."

"Let's get rolling."

Tbc

* * *

**Oooh...what will happen at dinner?! Something that will be REALLY intresting...**

**the more reviews I get...the more faster I will post!! REVIEW!! (you know you want to)**


	8. To the love that binds us together

**Hey folks! Sorry for the slightly longer time of updating! Anyways, this chapter is very Tivaish! Soz to all the JIBBS fans...JIBBS is sorta on hold now in the story, but there are good snippets. I know I might have said stuff in my profile about not like Ziva and Tony to get ... you know. I won't spoil it. Please read, then review! Hope you like this rather short chapter! Oh, and I used some ideas from Spiderman...you know the scene...if you don't, watch Spiderman 3...I think it is?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Spiderman**

The doorbell rang. Ziva jumped up, rushed towards the door. Tony was standing outside, dressed exactly the same as he was on the night of the undercover op. He whistled as he gazed at Ziva.

"Whoa, Zee! Or should I say, Sophie Rauniere," Tony smiled as he led Ziva out of the apartment.

"Hello, Jean-Paul," Ziva battered her eyelids flirtatiously as Tony opened the door to let her into the car. The engine started.

"Let us relive that night..."

"Oh, yes Tony. I can't wait to get back..."

* * *

Tony led Ziva arm in arm into the restaurant. Little did she know what Tony had planned. Tony had asked the waiter to drop a ring into the glass of champagne that Ziva was going to drink, and... you can guess the rest. Tony courteously held out the chair for Ziva to sit in, acting very much like a gentleman. He sat down. Ziva looked around.

"Tony, this is very nice. You planned all this for what?" Ziva asked, dazed at the beauty of the restaurant. This couldn't be just a dinner. What was going on?

"Oh, you know, I thought a nice dinner couldn't hurt..."

"Yes Tony, a _nice dinner_. This is more than nice...this is like..._wait, _is this a bet or a trick or a_..._" Ziva was suspicious, thinking of Abby.

"You could just say '_thanks, Tony. You are so great!'_ instead of all that." Tony was reproachful. Ziva's face softened.

"I'm sorry Tony. I love this. Thanks so much. Its just..."

"I know Zee. We can't ever go out or do anything without you or I suspecting anything..." Tony looked hurt. Ziva placed her hand gently on Tony's.

"You know I love you Tony. I trust you with the world." Ziva murmured as she leant forward and kissed Tony...

* * *

"Aaargh!" Gibbs shook his fist at the small screen. Abby and McGee had forced Gibbs and Jenny to come and spy at Tony and Ziva's _date_. Not that Gibbs particularly agreed to the date itself. If he had a say, it would be called off with a snap of his fingers! Jenny and Gibbs were seated at one table far from Tony and Ziva, while Abby and McGee were filming the night's procession from a table close to Tony and Ziva, yet they were unrecognisable because Abby had her hair down and was wearing a "horrible", green unAbbyish dress and tiny stilettos that made Abby's feet hurt, while McGee wore a black wig, big black sunglasses and a fake moustache, looking very macho and very unlike McGee. Abby and McGee transmitted the images to Gibbs and Jenny on the far table.

"They are breaking Rule 12, shattering, smashing it!" Gibbs hissed as Ziva leant in to kiss Tony. Jenny put her arm around Gibbs.

"When did you ever pay attention to that rule, Jethro?" Jenny smiled, Tony and Ziva reminding her of herself and Gibbs. Paris began to float back and Gibbs smiled slightly.

"That's true, Jen," and Gibbs kissed Jenny...

* * *

The first course came, with the champagne. Tony tensed as he saw the champagne, and hoped with all his heart Ziva would accept.

"Oh, what a lovely meal Tony!" Ziva surveyed the delicious, well presented meal.

"W...what about we drink a b...b...bit of the champagne first, Ziva?" Tony mumbled. Ziva picked up hers and Tony his.

"To...us, the NCIS team our family, and love." Ziva chorused. Tony repeated it after her. The glasses clanged and each took a sip. Ziva felt something hard knock at her teeth. She placed down her glass.

"Err...Tony, I think there is something in my glass of champagne..." Ziva began to fish in her glass of champagne. The bubbles tickled her hand. Her fingers found something hard, chilled. Tony watched her intently as she whisked it out.

"A...a...a...ring." Ziva turned to Tony, shocked. Tony knelt down on the floor. Everyone nearby had turned to watch the two, interested. Tony was solemn, his eyes glittering in anticipation.

"I love you with all my soul, Ziva. Ever since the first day I set my eyes on you, I loved you, and will love you forever. You are my lodestar, the center of my world. Will you marry me?"

* * *

Abby turned to McGee.

"OH...MY...GOSH, MCGEE! TONY PROPOSED!"Abby squealed. Tim tried to muffle her.

"Sssh, Abs, be quiet. Don't blow our position!" Tim stared at the two intently, before turning in the direction of Gibbs.

* * *

Gibbs face was frozen in shock. Tony never told him he wanted to marry Ziva! What was this insanity? What would Ziva answer? He turned to McGee.

"McGee," he hissed into the small mike, knowing it transmitted his voice to McGee's earphone.

"Yeah, boss?"

"When do you wanna blow our cover?"

"You asking me, boss?"

"Yeah, you."

"After she answers, I think boss..." All eyes shifted to Ziva as she began to open her mouth...

**A cliffhanger...not a really good one I suppose, anyway. There are now two paths that this story can take. **

**1) Ziva says yes...this one will be easy and happy, with a good ending and a quick finish.**

**2) Ziva says no...this one will be angsty and longer, yet I am a TIVA fan, and I will make them get back together some way or another, trust me. Yet it will be as angsty as I can write (even though I am not a very angsty person...)**

**So tell me, or I am gonna make the decision myself, but I am not a very good decision maker...so REVIEW and tell me! Please! Thanks. Hope you enjoyed that! Next chapter update may take a little longer to post...**

**Thanks for reading. Please review! Bye, folks!**


	9. How could you break my heart?

**Thanks for the huge response! Also thanks to Ziva4Tony for giving me the idea for this** **chapter. It was fantastic, and once I read it, I said, "Yes, I have to use it!" So I am going for the angsty option, and Ziva says no. I'm sorry for all you out there that wanted the "yes" option...it will get better, I hope you keep reading even though it goes to angst. I didn't realise so many people wanted yes! AND I had already written it! But since so many people want yes, I will make the angst as short as possible, like maybe just one chapter! I am so sorry! Thanks again to Ziva4Tony...I hope you don't mind me borrowing the idea! Anyways...please enjoy. Oh...and I guess I did throw in a bit of JIBBS fluff...but right now, I'm sorta concentraing on TIVA, I'll try and do as much JIBBS as I can! I love JIBBS...and there will be a very fluffy JIBBS scene soon, if you rememeber the dream Ziva had and the ring glinting off Jenny's finger...I'll shut up, because...you know...sorry, please start reading the story and not my babble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or any movie, book or anything that this story reminds you of.**

* * *

Ziva stared at Tony, shocked beyond shocked. The world seem to spin, with only her and Tony there. The ring lay in her palm, the small delicate diamond reflecting rays of white light off it. Ziva felt the inside. It was carved with "I will love you forever".

Time seem to stand still. The dream flashed into her head, then her thoughts about Tony's relationship habits, the tears of her realisation...and that day when she went to Jenny's office and discussed her feelings with her. It now came down to this. She could say yes, and live a supposedly happily ever after with her prince. Yet he could dump her so easily, and Tony used to be that guy. He would get sick of her and run away.

She could say no, and she would never be dumped. But what a riff that would cause between the whole team, her relationship with Tony! The embarrassment, the sadness. She loved Tony so much, so much enough to give it all up for this? Was she able to? What would her father think? What would Gibbs think, of them breaking rule 12? What would...what would...no. It almost seem to reverberate in her head. A strong voice commanded, "Stop Ziva. Stop. This isn't what others want. This is what you want. What you want to do with yourself."

* * *

Ziva stood the still, motionless. Gibbs wanted to hiss _Get on with it. We don't have all day. Make your decision before the next century. _Jenny gripped onto his arm, waiting nervously for the decision. She wanted her best friend to say yes, to be happy. But she knew Ziva. Ziva was always thinking twice about her decisions, and Jenny knew that there was a chance in which Ziva would say no. She thought about the devastation this would cause to Tony...and then it would cause a rift in Gibbs team, the awkwardness of the resulting relationship of Ziva and Tony. Jenny held her breath...

* * *

Abby jumped up, running to Ziva and Tony. Tim tried to hold her back, therefore dragging himself with Abby. Jenny, noticing this ran after them, dragging Gibbs with her. Abby reached Ziva.

"Yes! You two are totally together! SAy yes Ziva!" Abby squealed. Heads turned in her direction. Ziva saw Abby, then fell back a step.

"Abby?" Ziva turned and looked at the guy behind her. She saw a strange, dressed and made up McGee. This clearly showed that they were spying.

"McGee?" she whispered. Gibbs and Jenny had reached them.

"Gibbs, Jenny?" Jenny looked at her friend, feeling so happy for her. Yet Ziva's face turned a deathly white, the angry white which Tony and Gibbs knew so well. Ziva turned to face Tony. Tony was smiling goofily at her, still on his knee.

A tear trickled down Ziva's pale face.

"This all was a trick?" she whispered, her eyes darting to each member of the team, then back to Tony. Tony frowned.

"No, Ziva! I didn't know that they all came! No Ziva, I want you to marry me! Marry me, sweet cheeks!" Tony cried. He truly had not known that they would come. Yet he thought it was sweet of them coming. They could celebrate with Ziva and himself. He knew Ziva would accept. How very wrong he was.

"This was a very funny prank, DiNozzo," Ziva's voice turned hard, ice cold, losing all the softness, "And if you have enjoyed it, all good things must come to an end." Her voice was layered with sarcasm and bitterness. Anthony DiNozzo had played the worst trick ever, a trick that truly broke her heart. Ziva tried to keep a stony exterior, but another single tear escaped the barrier and trickled down her beautiful face. She flung the ring at him, with her Mossad training and the target of Tony being so still, it hit right at his chest, at his heart. She fled, gone. The room was silent. Tony felt the ring hitting his chest. He had turned cold. Ziva thought this was a trick. Oh how could she? The crowd shuffled back into their original position, murmuring about the "unfortunate occurrence" and "that man is preposterous, how dare he play such and evil trick!". Tony knelt there, until he felt a calm, steady warm hand on his shoulder.

"Son." Tony turned. Gibbs was there. Tony's face turned to a look of pure anger. Abby, McGee, Jenny and Gibbs had all appeared, all ruined it. If they hadn't appeared, he and Ziva would be together now, celebrating. Ziva would be his fiancée, the love of his life.

"You," Tony pointed a shaking finger at Gibbs, then at Abby, at McGee, even at Jenny, "All of you...have...ruined...my...life." At that, Tony ran out of the restaurant, he ran and ran, breathing in the chilly air. For once in his life, he wanted to cry, he wanted to cry until every tear and every feeling of hurt had escaped, until he had Ziva back safe in his arms, until he could feel Ziva kissing him passionately like she had tonight, until she said those beautiful words again, the words, "I love you." again to him. Yet now he wanted the earth to open, to swallow him. He wanted the pain and the cold hunger in him to stop. All he wanted was Ziva.

* * *

Abby was silent. She could not believe it. Ziva had thought this was all a trick, all a bet. If she had not, had not run to them and squealed. Shame and guilt washed over her. She had caused her best friends, her brother, her sister to break up. She had caused heartache. She turned to McGee.

McGee was silent. He had ruined this. This would never be fixed between Ziva and Tony, his best friends, his family. Why did he run after Abby? Why did he even plan to intrude tonight? He should have stayed back, should have left his friends to themselves. The couldn't even share a bit of privacy, a bit of intimacy. He saw Abby turn around to him, and he hugged her, and kissed the top of her forehead, comforting her and also himself.

Jenny stood there in shock. She felt lifeless. It was almost the same feeling of guilt, maybe even stronger, than when she left Gibbs standing there, with that sad look of pain on his face.

"Gibbs," she murmured, reaching out for him. Gibbs turned around and hugged her.

"Jenny," he kissed her lightly on the cheek, yet she turned around and kissed him on the lips. They shared this moment remembering the same pain Tony and Ziva were now experiencing. They went over to McGee and Abby, and they shared a group hug, a hug filled with guilt, sadness and pain. Abby finally dared to look up to Gibbs.

"Gibbs, we've done a bad thing haven't we?" she murmured sadly.

"Yes, we have Abby. And now we have to sort it all out before it is too late."

**

* * *

**

How will they sort it out? Is everything gone forevermore? Oooh...

**How will Tony and Ziva deal with it?**

**And poor Abby, think of the guilt she must be feeling!**

**Once again, I am so sorry to all who wanted yes! I will do a bit more angst in the next chapter, then it will all be better...zip it! (**_slaps self_**) Sorry, can't tell you what happens.**

**Please review! Oh, and isn't it funny how much I've gone off the topic of Girls' night out, Boys' night out? Oh, well, hope you are enjoying this fic. Rememeber, review. Any suggestions will be helpful! Love you! Toodeloo.**


	10. Drunken children and the first meeting

**So...thanks for the reviews! I have gone psycho, writing and writing...even though my exams are coming up soon! (AARRGHH! I mean you can't even have a good holiday!) Anyways, this chp. is still angsty. It is pretty short, but the next ones are pretty long. I didn't know where to cut it off, but I decide this was the best place to. Thanks for reading, and please review! Another few more angsty, then you'll get a complete JIBBS fluff and a good answer! (you know what I mean...**_nudge, nudge, wink_**) Anyways...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, etc, etc (same disclaimer like my other chapters...)**

**Note: Season 6 is FANTASTIC! great TIVA moments and overal funny moments in Capitol Offense!**

_

* * *

_

Sunday evening...

Tony slurped down his fifth shot of whisky that evening. He could remember the events so clearly, they were flashing through his mind. Especially the two tears that trickled down Ziva's face...his cell rang, loud and clear, interrupting his thoughts. It was Gibbs.

"DiNozzo," Tony's voice was slightly slurred as he answered.

"Tony, you been drinking?" Gibbs' voice was remarkably soft, concerned, fatherly.

"Yeah, so what if I had?" Tony wasn't bothered with politeness. He was still angry at Gibbs.

"Well, son, are you coming to work tomorrow?" Gibbs' voice seem to almost comfort Tony. Tony relaxed slightly.

"Well, if you want me to."

"Do you wanna take a day off?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'll come tomorrow," Tony felt better, then he asked hesitantly, "Is...Is Ziva coming tomorrow?" There was an awkward pause.

"Err...I haven't asked her yet. See you tomorrow, kid."

"Bye, Gibbs."

* * *

Ziva was drinking tequila. She did not know how many shots she had downed, but she felt slightly drowsy and very relaxed. She smiled as she flicked through the TV channels, back and forth. The tequila certainly had a great feeling. She drank another shot as her phone rang. She fumbled as she switched it on.

"D...David." her voice slurred. She sounded very drunk.

"Ziva, its Gibbs. Have you been drinking?" Gibbs' voice was remarkably soft, concerned, fatherly.

"Gibbs? Yes, I have been drinking." Ziva's voice was short and sharp. She was till annoyed at Gibbs even in her drunken state.

"Do you wanna come to work tomorrow?"

"Well, if you want me to."

"Do you wanna take a day off?"

"When did I ever take a day off? No, I'll come tomorrow." Ziva answered, then she asked coldly, "Is...Is Tony coming tomorrow?" There was an awkward pause.

"Err...yes. See you tomorrow, Ziva."

"Bye, Gibbs." She hung up, and slammed the phone down, drinking another shot to help her woes.

* * *

_Monday..._

Ziva with bloodshot eyes stumbled into the bullpen. She plonked herself drowsily down on the chair, and turned on the computer. In the meantime, she began to finish her reports by hand.

McGee stared at her. Was this drowsy woman truly the sassy, ass-kicking Ziva David? In normal circumstances, he would have thought this to be a fantastic plot development, he could hear it forming in his head: _Mossad Officer Lisa was completely devestated about Agent Tommy, she drank to her woes, her sorrows. "Where is my love?" she cried, her head hung..._yet he was too overcome with shame and guilt to write about it. Rock Hollow was on hold. Ziva noticed McGee's stare, and returned one, a stare so icy cold and hard it chilled McGee right to the bone. Then Tony entered.

Tony walked steadily to his desk opposite Ziva's, his eyes glued to the desk. This was strange, as there was no "Good morning, Probie, hey sweet cheeks," or any bantering or joke. An awkward silence filled the air. Now that Ziva's computer had started, she was typing furiously on her keyboard, her eyes glued to the computer. Tony himself was also writing, then typing. McGee felt unsettled, watching both of them, his eyes darting from Ziva to Tony to Ziva, to Tony... He prayed for Gibbs to come, to sort out this mess...and Gibbs came.

"Good morning, people! I'm glad to see you are all doing your reports," Gibbs' voice was so gentle, so unGibbsish, more like a father talking to his children who had just had a big fight. It had lost all its briskness.

"Good morning Gibbs," Ziva attempted to smile at Gibbs, but it turned into a rather horrible grimace.

"Hey boss," Tony greeted, his voice drawn and bitter. Tony glanced at Ziva. There eyes met for a moment. Bitterness, anger, hate, sadness, betrayal and loneliness were shown in both of their eyes, and buried deep in them were the feelings of passion and love. Ziva felt her eyes were beginning to overflow again.

"Bathroom," she cried, jumping up and rushing for the ladies restroom, Tony watching her leave with sad, loving eyes.

* * *

**What happens next? Review and you will find out quicker!! Thanks! Hope you like this fic! Bye!**


	11. Arguments and an unexpected kiss

**Thanks for the reviews peeps. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought this would be a cute twist, and I just had to have them shout at each other...I hope you enjoy it! There is a pretty good TIVA moment in this, I think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS ...etc...etc**

* * *

The bullpen was silent for the rest of the day. McGee finally understood why Gibbs had written Rule 12. If Ziva and Tony had obeyed it, circumstances would not be like this. There seemed to be a huge tear in the team, an awkwardness in the air.

Gibbs sighed. He could not do this. Ziva and Tony had created such a large hole in his heart, he felt so guilty. The phone rang. It was a new case.

"Gear up, gotta new case." Gibbs' voice was back to Gibbsish. Yet the team was not back to teamish. There would usually be DiNozzo groaning, Ziva joking and pulling him along, and McGee being called one of his numerous nicknames. Yet it was silent. Ziva, Tony and McGee trailed behind Gibbs silently, McGee caught in the middle. It was worse in the van.

Tony was driving, Ziva had given up without a fight or a comment. And poor McGee was squished in the middle. It all started then.

The silence became unbearable. Until Tony wanted to start a conversation.

"How are you guys?" Tony's voice was strained, he tried to look happy, to act happy and to try to turn the mood back into 'there is nothing wrong, everything is fine'.

"I'm...err...great Tony." McGee responded. They turned to Ziva.

"What do you think I am. Rejoicing?" Ziva snapped, her face frozen in anger.

"Ziva...I really wanted to marry you. It wasn't a joke. Ever," Tony snapped back, "You think I wasn't hurt? When you left me, on the floor, kneeling, watching you throw that ring? Do you think I don't love you? That ring hit me straight in the heart. I loved you and you left." Ziva's mouth was in a tight-line, the lips becoming white. McGee was trying to shrink back, to be invisible. _oh great _he thought _why on the hell do I always get stuck in the middle of all this..._

"Yes. It just _happened_ that Abby comes in. It just _happened _that everyone was there. You think I wasn't hurt? You've hurt me too many times, Tony. You've left such deep scars, that will never heal. You just cut me again, again and again. You are going to kill me some day. That was such a great joke. I hope you enjoyed it." Ziva's voice was so bitter, so furious. The car screeched to a stop. They had not reached their destination, but Tony climbed out. Ziva followed suit.

"I did not enjoy it Ziva! Is this just some excuse to tell me that you don't love me, that you just reject me? You could have just told me there! You are a cruel woman, Ziva David! A cruel, heartbreaking woman!" He jabbed a finger at Ziva. McGee was so scared he decided to inform Gibbs.

"G..G...Gibbs." Tony and Ziva were screaming now.

"Uh...boss, please come and rescue us! Were at 144 Stratham Street, Gordon. Please, Tony and Ziva are arguing like..."

"Be right there."

* * *

"You call me a cruel, heartbreaking woman, DiNozzo? Do you think it is funny to play such a practical joke on a woman? I loved you DiNozzo, loved you more than anything in the world! You!" Ziva cried, "Yes, you! You have broken my heart truly! And you make it worse! You rub it in! I was prepared to say yes, DiNozzo, oh, yes. I was prepared to give up anything to be with you, to make you happy. But, no! It is not enough for you, you selfish brat! No!" Ziva felt hysterical. She wanted to kill the man before her.

"You are blaming it on me? I love you Ziva! I never knew that Abby, McGee, Gibbs and Jenny would be there! Never! You must have hated me before, if you terrorised me in such a manner! You try to push the blame on me, to make me crack, so that you could be the _I never do anything wrong _Ziva David. You witch!" Tony screamed.

"You moronic bastard!" At that, Ziva leapt at Tony, and slapped him, before twisting his arm. Tony kicked at her stomach, making her fall back. He then lunged at her, straddled her and slapped her across the face again. The tussled, and Ziva ended up on top. Strangely, they were in an intimate position yet the slapping, hitting and kicking completely changed that. Tony ended up on top, finally.

"Powerless, David?" Tony managed a cocky, wry smile, that didn't reach his bitter eyes. Suddenly, out of compulsion, he leant down and kissed Ziva passionately. Funnily, Ziva responded with equal enthusiasm, arms tangled around each other.

McGee was watching in the truck. He wanted to go out there, to stop them, yet would he be able to stop these two powerful people? And eeewww...what was going on now? No need for that. Finally, he heard a car screech to a stop nearby, and a door slam.

"Gibbs," McGee breathed, feeling safe once more. He clambered out of the truck, his hands clammy with sweat.

* * *

"What on the hell do ya think your doing, DiNozzo, David?" Gibbs screeched, giving each the death glare. It seemed as if they had made up. Immediately, they jumped apart, giving each other a death glare.

"Her fault, boss," "His fault, Gibbs." was immediately heard. Each pointed at the other, hands trembling. The tension came back.

"So you have made up?" Gibbs' eyebrows lifted disbelievingly.

"No," was the definite answer from both. Tony walked forward and slapped Ziva across the cheek, while Ziva slapped Tony. The hate had returned, through this "slap-fest". This reminded McGee of the time Ziva and Abby slapped each other over Gibbs' memory loss.

"Stop!" Gibbs cried, and wrenched the two apart. "DiNozzo, come with me. David, you and McGee continue on to the crime scene with the van. Get going." McGee watched, dazed, as Ziva stalked angrily back to the car, started the engine, and zoomed off, making McGee feel rather sick...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. So...what will happed after this small kissing fest? Will Ziva and Tony ever make up? Poor McGee, getting caught in all this. Next up is a fantastic Abby scene...**

**Please review! Love you all! Bye!**


	12. Oh, Abby! Now is not the best time!

**Back again, people with another update! This is rather short...but this is the Abby session...filled with tears and the Abby, Ziva and Jenny friendship I love to write about. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS...etc, etc.**

* * *

They had finally arrived back into the bullpen, the tension high between Ziva and Tony. And it just got worse when Abby came in...

"Hi guys!" Abby greeted, jumping up and down. It seemed like she had forgotten that night, until she glanced at Ziva staring at her coldly, Ziva's eyes beginning to glisten with tears of hurt and betrayal. Tony had turned away and seemed very interested in the wall opposite them.

"Hi Abby," McGee whispered, it seemed the time for whispering. Abby stood rooted there, the DNA sample clasped in her right hand, a Caf-Pow held in the other. She suddenly burst into tears, the tears running down her face and messing up her black eyeliner. She dropped the DNA sample on Gibbs' desk and fled, her lab coat flying behind her, pigtails swing madly. She could not look at her friend's face without facing the guilt buried deep in her heart. At that exact moment, Gibbs entered the bullpen and when he saw Abby, he rushed after her, then pulled her into a tight fatherly embrace.

"What's wrong, Abs?" he asked, his voice full of concern, but Gibbs knew the reason before Abby answered, "Why did I do it? Now everyone hates me!" Tears poured down Abby's face in an avalanche, wetting Gibbs' suit. Gibbs glanced back into the bullpen, to see Ziva still, unmoving, with tears beginning to trickle down her face. Drop by drop, they landed on her paperwork. Tony himself looked like he was going to cry. McGee had a bewildered expression. Gibbs' temper began to rise. Dragging Abby into the bullpen, the tears still pouring down her pallid face, he bellowed:

"ALL OF YOU! I AM SICK OF THIS! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL YOUR IDIOTIC SNIVELLING. GROW UP! STOP CRYING! STOP THIS BLAME FEST!" He regretted the words once they came out of his mouth. He shut it, muttered, "Coffee", and disappeared.

* * *

Jenny was working on her final piece of paperwork for the McKinley case when she heard "ALL OF YOU! I AM SICK OF THIS! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL YOUR IDIOTIC SNIVELLING. GROW UP! STOP CRYING! STOP THIS BLAME FEST!" floating in through her door. Only Gibbs would bellow this loud, and that rudely. She stepped out onto the balcony, and was met with a very interesting sight.

Gibbs had clamped his mouth shut in a very unGibbs-like manner and stalked off. Tears were streaming down Ziva and Abby's face. They were both still, one on the chair, one in the middle of the bullpen. Tony's face was pained, and then he put his head in his hands. He might have truly sucumbed to tears. McGee was shocked and bewildered, looking from face to face. Suddenly, there was a squeak when Ziva got up. She went to Abby, tears still streaming down both of their faces, and she hugged her. Jenny stood there, watching this amazing scene. After awhile, Ziva let go, muttered something like "you should have never agreed" and slapped Abby across the face. Abby smiled slightly, causing Ziva to smile a bit. They both shot venomous glances at Tony, before walking up the stairs, towards Jenny. Jenny stood there, and when she saw Abby and Ziva, they both ran to her like she was their mother and they shared a group hug, Jenny patting their backs.

"Are you sure it was not a prank, Abby?" Ziva asked finally, her voice cracked.

"Yes. I would never play a prank on you. I love you too much," Abby gave Ziva a quick, rib-breaking hug and a heart-warming smile.

"Jenny?" Ziva asked for conformation.

"No way. I don't believe in pranks like that," Jenny wiped away the remaining tears on both the girls' faces, "You are all too precious to me."

* * *

**Aaawww... I love how Jenny acts like the mother. **

**Gibbs screaming like that? Whoa!**

**I just had to make Abby cry like that!**

**Next chapter, I have included the JIBBS fluff all you JIBBS fans (including me to!) have been waiting for! **

**Review! (you know you want to). Thankies. Bye!**


	13. I love you,and that overrules everything

**This is the JIBBS and TIVA we have been waiting for...read, read...even though it is chapter unlucky thirteen! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS...etc, etc**

_

* * *

_

Wednesday night, two days later...

Gibbs was sanding his boat, up, down, up down, in a steady rhythm. It helped calm him. The attitude with his team was totally unbearable now. Tony and Ziva appeared as if they would never make up, and McGee was caught in their fights, not knowing who to support without feeling guilt or the anger of the other.

_Damn you _Gibbs thought _damn you Cupid. Just mess up my team, destroy everything. _Yet last night, Gibbs had passed a jewellery store and felt and impulse to get a beautiful gold diamond ring with embedded emeralds. It glittered and shone so brightly at him, he just had to get it. He fingered the box in his pocket, before taking a swig of bourbon and beginning to sand again. Suddenly, he heard his front door open. Quick, familiar light footsteps followed and the basement door creaked open to reveal Jenny, standing there in a casual, knee-length dress that matched her sparkling emerald eyes. She carried a box of Chinese takeout.

"Jethro, how are you?" Jenny greeted, stepping down the stairs with a grace and beauty that Gibbs thought no one could beat.

"Jenny," he whispered. Jenny smiled at him.

"So, I...I thought you wanted some...dinner? I've brought Chinese," Jenny stated conversationally, "Come on, upstairs. You've worked long enough." Gibbs obediently placed down his sander and rushed after Jenny. She had placed some plates out, and gestured for him to sit at his table. They began to eat.

"So, what brings you here, my fair maiden?" Gibbs smiled. Jenny laughed, a tinkling noise like wind chimes to his ears.

"Do you know the feeling of compulsion? It feels like I was destined to be here tonight. Did you want to say anything to me Gibbs? Maybe that's why I felt like coming here. Well, Jethro?" Jenny's eyebrows were perched in a questioning manner as she gazed at Gibbs with a curious expression. He felt his hand unconsciously go to his pocket, and suddenly, it seemed to all become clear to him. He knelt down on the floor. Jenny's lips formed a small "o".

"Jenny, I have loved you ever since I first set my eyes on you. You have enthralled me, captured me in your spell. Please, my Snow White, will you marry me?" Gibbs held out the box, with the ring nestling in the black leather folds, shards of bright light bouncing of its surface, forming a pretty light show on Jenny's milky skin.

"Yes!" she cried, "Oh yes! I will marry you, and we will have a happily ever after Jethro!" And with that she jumped forward and kissed him, her arms wrapped around him tightly. She let go to allow Gibbs to place the ring on her finger. Gibbs could not believe it! He had just proposed to Jenny and she had accepted! He was ecstatic, both of them were. Gibbs swung her into his arms, and gazed at her lovingly, ardently.

"I love you with all my heart, Jenny."

"I love you Jethro. Paris never ended."

_

* * *

_

next day..

Gibbs could not wipe the stupid, silly grin off his face. Jenny had kissed him goodbye in his "private conference room" (eg. the elevator) in the morning. He felt very comfortable as he got some instant coffee (the stuff was horrible, but it would do), and then he plonked himself down on his chair. He was finally engaged to the love of his life, Jennifer Shepard! And last night had been good...anyway, now he had the pain of announcing to his team...Gibbs stopped at that thought. His team. His pained team. If he announced it to them, Tony and Ziva...he couldn't tell his team. They weren't ready. But they would find out some way or another. Oh, what happened to those days where they were the happy-go-lucky people? Gibbs sighed, as Ziva sauntered out of the elevator, flipping her wet ponytail behind her. She looked calm and serene.

"Hello, Gibbs," she smiled sagely, before sitting in her chair. Gibbs was shocked, but hurriedly rearranged his features.

"Hello Ziva. Everything good?"

"Fantastic, I can't wait for..." Ziva shut her mouth robotically. She had divulged too much.

"Wait for what, Ziva?"

"Oh nothing..." Ziva smiled dreamily as she began to sketch on her notepad. All that could be made out was a ring, a heart and two hands clasped together. Gibbs was confused.

* * *

_Few hours later..._

Tony sat at his desk, miserably, gazing at Ziva picking at her fingernails. She was so serene today, he didn't know what was going on. Whenever he asked a question, she would smile at him in her "sage" way and answer cryptically. At least it was better than her shouting and coldly staring at him. But it made him nervous. Ziva's pride was hurt, yet she decided she had to forgive her little hairy butt because he truly meant it. She loved him, and that would overrule anything, the incident of the kissing reminding her of that passion.

"Tony." The first sound made in hours broke the silence. Tony glanced up.

"Yes, Ziva?" Ziva walked over.

"You know, the proposal you made to me?" Tony's face suddenly contorted in pain, before he smoothed it out.

"I never gave an answer. I love you Tony, and I accept that I am wrong. I want to say yes."

"You want to...to say yes?" Tony's face showed hope.

"Yes. I believe that you truly love me, and I want to say yes. I want to marry you Tony," Ziva smiled as he hoisted Ziva into his arms. McGee took a snapshot on his mobile phone, and quickly uploaded it to his computer, spreading it around to all he knew. Moments later, everyone had gathered round and began to congratulate Ziva and Tony on their impending marriage. Suddenly, everyone looked up as the Director and Gibbs walked down the stairs arm in arm. They turned to everyone.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I have an announcement to make," Jenny announced, nudging Gibbs.

"Yes. The Director and I are engaged!" Gibbs announced. The faces of the silent crowd suddenly turned to shock, before a cheer uprose! Who thought the Director and Special Agent Gibbs? Ziva and Tony offered their congratulations.

"You know, Gibbs?" Ziva asked. Gibbs turned a beaming face to Ziva.

"Will you lead me down the aisle?" Gibbs' face turned into pure joy as he embraced Ziva.

"I would love to. I am so happy for you two! Finally I can have my team back together without you two bickering!" Ziva and Tony smiled at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh, the days," Ziva laughed. She turned to Abby, who was jumping up and down hugging McGee, screaming, "Yes, they are married! Yes, Yes!" Abby ran over to Ziva and hugged her, constricting Ziva's lungs, before letting go.

"Yay! CONGRATS, ZIVA!" Abby squealed happily, clapping her hands.

"Abby? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, Ziva?"

"Will you be my maid of honour?" Abby's face broke into a bright sunny smile.

"Yes! Yay!" Abby hugged McGee again. Tony tapped McGee on the shoulder.

"Hey, Tim, like to be my McBest man?" McGee smiled as Tony patted him on the back.

"Sure! Love to, Tony!" McGee smiled. Tony had called him Tim...yet the "Mcsomething" name jokes still hadn't ceased. Yet still, this was the best day ever.

**Liked it? Do you think I should just write a conclusion and maybe write a sequel, or do you think I should add a little twist? What do you want the twist to be?...or I can think of my own...doen't matter. So conclusion or twist?**

**Thanks for reviewing...if you have decided to review. Please review! I need to know! **

**Oh, and I've written a little one-shot called Deep six re-enacted, with McAbby, TIVA and JIBBS fluff. Please read.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Bye!...for now**


	14. The fairytale ending with no tears

**The last chapter! Sorry for the ages long update time...I have exams, and believe me, they SUCK! Many people just wanted a happy ending to this fairytale without more angst, and here it is. Its TIVA, not really JIBBS, so sorry for all those out there who wanted a JIBBS ending. Yet I hope you enjoy this. Read and please review!**

So it took months for the plans to be put in place. Abby played a very active part in the wedding planning of Tony and Ziva's wedding, as well as Jenny and Gibbs (yet the latter's bride made many slight adjustments such as removing the gothic black candles from the picture). The two weddings would share their events together, and Tony and Ziva would go down the aisle two days after Jenny and Gibbs. And so the day came, and nearly exactly like Ziva had dreamed...

* * *

Ziva smoothed her wedding dress of white silk nervously, waiting for the formalities to begin. She hope it would be perfect like Jenny and Gibbs' wedding. A necklace of milky pearls hung around her neck, a gift from Jenny which she adored. Her hair was down, yet it had been pampered and it lay on her shoulders delicately like a halo, by the special help of a rather excited Abby. Her father appeared, and came forward, dressed in a smart grey tuxedo.

"Ziva darling," he smiled.

"Aba! You came!" Ziva cried, and embraced her father.

"And I would not come to my daughter's wedding? What kind of a father would I be? Are you excited today?" he asked, beginning to lead her to an arch of flowers, which also sported black roses (and you know who planned _that_).

"Oh, yes, Aba! My wedding day is something I have looked forward to for my life!" Ziva giggled.

"Anthony is a good husband. His smart and talented, just right for you, Ziva. Its good you have finally found someone. I thought you would grow up to be an old, fat husbandless woman..." Eli sighed.

"Aba! I'm very much in love with him..." Ziva was cut off by the appearance of Gibbs, who would also lead her down the aisle. Gibbs was scowling slightly, tugging at the same grey suit Ziva's father wore.

"Gibbs!" she embraced Gibbs.

"How are you Ziva? Now, hello Eli," he greeted Eli warmly, shaking hands. Abby and Jenny appeared, Abby still trying to make a lock of Jenny's hair go the way she wanted. At that, Jenny turned into Director mode, and Abby backed off. They saw Ziva, Gibbs and Eli and smiled. Jenny smirked at Gibbs in the suit, battered her eyelids flirtatiously (making Gibbs turn a particular light shade of pinky-red), then shook hands with the Deputy Director of Mossad. They agreed to talk in the reception about going ons and liaisons. The wedding song began, and at that, Eli took Ziva's right arm, and Gibbs took Ziva's left arm. Ziva then looked forward as they began to march down the aisle. Jenny and Abby went first, arm in arm, the usually stern face of Jenny's softened. Ziva, Eli and Gibbs followed, and there were many gasps and oohs and ahhs about how the bride was so beautiful and was that really Gibbs in a tuxedo. Many delegates of Ziva's father had been invited to the wedding, so there was a wide nationality variation in the audience. Ziva's eyes trailed away and found what she wanted.

Tony was standing under another arch of flowers, wearing a white tuxedo. Next to him, stood McGee, neat and tidy, and if Tony had to comment, he looked very "Probieish". Tony had a blooming pansy in his breast-pocket, and looked very slick and handsome. Ziva smiled widely at him. At last Gibbs and Eli deposited her next to Tony's side. The vow exchanging process began and Ziva began to tune out slightly, until the priest announced,

"And now you may kiss the bride." Tony leant forward and planted a loving kiss on Ziva's lips. The crowd cheered and wolf-whistled much to their amusement. They finally broke up and turned towards the crowd, Ziva's face a fine shade of red.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" There was a huge cheer and as the husband and wife walked down the aisle, confetti of different colours were thrown. Hand in hand they walked out, and under the arch of flowers.

"Well, Mrs DiNozzo, when would I live to the day to call my Mossad ninja chick that?" Tony smiled. Ziva punched his shoulder lightly and smiled.

"I don't know if I will become Ziva DiNozzo, I like Ziva David better. Anyway, I feel so happy, like I could swim over the moon!" Ziva clapped her hands like Abby. Tony sighed.

"What, Tony?" she asked sharply.

"Being Mrs DiNozzo still doesn't cure you of the idioms. It is jump over the moon..." Ziva was about to snap something back in the Ziva and Tony feud manner when they were interrupted by the team.

"Hello, Ziva, Tony. Thought we might break up the happy couple's _first_ argument," Jenny commented dryly. Her arm was wrapped around Gibbs' waist. Both of them laughed, at her comment and the boss' boss marrying the boss. Jenny and Gibbs' children would be like superheroes when they grew up.

"What should I do first for my beautiful wife?" And at that, Tony swept Ziva into his arms, which caused a knife to drop dangerously close to Tony's foot.

"Ick, dear, trying to kill me, huh?" Tony smiled. She had not changed. Who would dare attack a wedding with tons of agents in it? For at least her wedding day she should lay off the guns and knives.

"Sorry Tony. I guess I didn't tie that one that strongly," Tony let her down to let her strap it to her ankle. He had not noticed she had a gun AND a knife strapped to her ankle, and now it was two knives once she put it on again.

"Anyway, would you like to perform that again?" And Tony swept her into his arms, carried her and spun around in the middle of the lawn, joy and laughter erupting from both of their lips. And they shared a kiss, a bond and love that would last a lifetime.

**Well, did you like it? The final ending to my story. I feel sort of desolate now...hmmm...anyway, please review! Oh, and I will be shortly writing a sequel about this. Ziva and Tony have a child called Emmery, and she is seriously one small ninja chick sent on a mission! Please read! And review if you want it to come out faster!**

**Thanksies. Byseises. Bye!**

**ps: REVIEW!!**


End file.
